There is a need for improved side emitting fiber optic devices that can emit very precise singular or multiple monochromic or range of wavelengths, or frequencies at a high intensity, sufficient to cleave specific bonds under conditions such as turbid water. It is also important in some applications to have feedback, so that when the light is used to dissociate molecules into components, the light is tunable to increase the intensity, the wavelength bandwidth, the number of monochromic wavelengths or frequencies, set duration of exposure and/or cease operation. Unlike most conventional applications, it is extremely difficult to penetrate obscure conditions such as turbid water, much less with precise wavelengths.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide improved side emitting fiber optic devices that can emit a very precise wavelength or frequency at a high intensity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide side-emitting fiber optic devices that are responsive, so that when the light is used to dissociate molecules into components, the light is tunable to increase the intensity, the wavelength bandwidth, the number of monochromic wavelengths or frequencies, set duration of exposure and/or cease operation.